


Fluffy Sickfic

by Kelly0Green



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I’m bad at tagging, Short, Sick Fic, gift fic for a sick friend, i literally wrote this on my phone during break from work, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly0Green/pseuds/Kelly0Green
Summary: The sound echoed troughout the whole room as Byleth sneezed. She sniffed and looked around her, hoping that no one has seen or heard her small moment of weakness. What would the people think if they see the consort of the empress sneeze?—A giftfic for a sick friend of mine who I wanted to cheer up. Very short but I like it that way c:





	Fluffy Sickfic

**Author's Note:**

> Giftfic for one of my closest friends. Hope you feel better soon!
> 
> Small warning; it’s unedited and I haven’t written anything decent in years. Might have spelling errors. Apologies in advance!!

“Achoo!”

The sound echoed troughout the whole room as Byleth sneezed. She sniffed and looked around her, hoping that no one has seen or heard her small moment of weakness. What would the people think if they see the consort of the empress sneeze? 

“Bless you.” 

Byleth froze, knowing who spoke behind her immidiately. She sighed, holding the bridge of her nose with her index and middle finger.

“El, I am fine...”

“You don’t sound fine... want me to get Linhardt for a healing session?” Edelgard walked into Byleth’s vision, one hand holding Byleth’s cheek.

“That’s not neccesary, El...”

“You have a fever, Byleth... you need to go to bed...” Edelgard frowned, she hated it when Byleth self sacrificed to the point of destruction. She once held the heart of Sothis but that was no pass for this kind of behavior. Almost as if on que Byleth sneezed again and even though Edelgard would never admit it out loud she found it quite adorable. 

“By...” 

“I’m fine, El.” Byleth groaned out as she coughed in her fist. Edelgard stared at her with a knowing look, smirking at her stubborn wife. Byleth relented as her shoulders sogged, finally defeated. She could never resist Edelgard’s looks.

“Alright, you win. I’m not well.” Byleth leaned her forehead on Edelgard’s shoulder. After she finally admitted defeat she felt as if her body deflated and she could barely stand on her legs. Edelgard gave a soft laugh, arms wrapping around her wife’s shoulders and nose pressed against Byleth’s hair. 

“Why don’t we take a day off today so I can take proper care of you. You just lying in bed and I’ll join you with a the cuddles that you need...”

Bylet sighed in bliss. That sounded amazing. She slowly nodded leaning her full body against her wife, knowing that she could take her. Edelgard gabe a soft giggle and moved Byleth to walk next to her as she wrapped her right arm around Byleth’s waist. She nodded towards Hubert who gave a small grin towards his liege. 

It took some effort and ignoring some knowing glances from the castle’s staff but once they finally entered their bedroom they could finally relax. Edelgard first helped Byleth with removing her clothes and wrapping her in the most comforting pajama’s they owned. She kissed Byleth’s forehead when she wrapped her in their king size bed promising to return with some food and drinks to help relieve Byleth of the fever and cold. Byleth smiled thankfully. She never allowed someone to take such good care of her because she was a mercenary. That last person who took care of her like that was her father and that has been a long while. After what felt like decades Edelgard returned with some creamy tomato soup and their favourite blend of Almyran pinetree tea. Edelgard dressed herself in her stay-in clothes and sat down next to her on the bed. She pulled Byleth on top of her lap and stroked her hair. 

“Let me help you and take care of you, love...” Edelgard whispered as she moved Byleth close to her chest. Byleth moved her face towards Edelgard’s heartbeat. She always found the sound soothing and helped her calm down after a long day. Edelgard reached with one hand to get the bowl of soup. She stirred it with the spoon and then moved the spoon towards Byleth’s mouth. Byleth chuckled softly.

“El, it’s probably just a flu. I don’t need to be hand fed...”

“I don’t care. Let me take care of you.” Edelgard repeated and ended her statement with a soft kiss on Byleth’s head, nuzzling her face into Byleth’s soft hair. Byleth weakly rolled her eyes as she opened her mouth, accepting the nice soup in her system. And by Seiros did it feel good for her throat. Only now that’s finally resting and enjoying a small meal Byleth realised how tired she was and how terrible ill she actually felt. After a while she heard her El hum a soft tune, recognizing at as a lullaby she oftene sang for Byleth when she couldn’t sleep. Moments like these were precious and it made everything better. 

After Byleth finished the soup and Edelgard helped her drink the tea she felt sleepy and moved around on his stomach, wrapping her arms around Edelgard’s waist and nuzzling her face jn her chest. She didn’t know if the blush was because of the intimacy or the fever but she didn’t care. She only cared about staying close to her wife and sharing the nicr bed with her. El’s lullaby was all that she needed to hear. It wasn’t long before she felt herself drift away to sleep. She heard a soft ‘I love you’ whisper in her ear just before she was truly gone.


End file.
